


Seasons

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Multi, Poetry, This is a poem about sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: A largely symbolic poem that takes place during the many seasons throughout two years.It is about sex.Inspired by the poetry in InkSplatterM and MrMissMrsRandom's Mo Dao Zu Shi fic, "Serrated".
Kudos: 2





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's purely symbolic. There is nothing explicitly sexual in this poem, but the poem is very much about sex.  
> "Flowers are not just flowers and mountains are not just mountains."

It is Spring.  
The fruit is ripe,  
And when I take it into my mouth,  
Its flesh bursts with juice and seeds.

It is Summer.  
The morning isn't so bad.  
The heat builds throughout the day.  
By evening, sweat beads my brow.  
Nightfall is a release.

It is Autumn.  
The boughs of the mighty oak  
Bow to the strength of a typhoon.  
The wind lashes at the bark,  
But the rain is gentle to the roots.

It is Winter.  
Frost settles at the tips of the grass,  
Slowly making its way to the base.  
When the sun comes, it brings heat,  
And the grass stretches towards its light.

It is Spring.  
Nestled in a valley between mountains,  
I rest my head.  
I watch a single flower bloom,  
Its petals spreading before the sun.

It is Summer.  
The night's creatures are loud.  
The darkness makes my senses sing.  
Even without light,  
Everything seems brighter.

It is Autumn.  
Leaves turn red, slowly but surely.  
The oak drops another one of many acorns,  
And the wind swirls around it, whispering.  
It brings not cold, but the last warmth of summer.

It is Winter.  
There are rain clouds gathering.  
Thunder rumbles in the distance.  
When the rain begins to fall,  
I open my mouth and drink it in.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough*   
> So, in order, that's   
> Year 1, Spring: Oral   
> Year 1, Summer: Edging  
> Year 1, Autumn: Whipping, then aftercare  
> Year 1, Winter: Temperature play  
> Year 2, Spring: Vanilla   
> Year 2, Summer: Blindfolds  
> Year 2, Autumn: Bloodplay, complete with a "bust a nut" pun very much implied  
> Year 2, Winter: Golden showers


End file.
